


don't go

by writingradionoises



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Izuru Kamukura, Bittersweet Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Neurodivergent Izuru Kamukura, Suggestive Themes, hajime is only mentioned, set within danganronpa: a rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: izuru wants to prove his love for nagito, things don't go as planned.





	don't go

**Author's Note:**

> Set within Danganronpa: A Rewrite, it makes more sense if you read it, but you don't have to!  
References explained at the bottom.

Komaeda hit the bed roughly, like a stuffed doll being thrown around, wrists pinned to each side of his head by darker, more delicate and soft hands.  
It was hard to feel them through the bandages.  
Red eyes stared down at him, blazing once again with intent and thought.  
Carefulness, perhaps.  
Nagito couldn't quite pick out the talent he was using, too rough for ultimate nurse, too quiet for ultimate therapist, too soft for ultimate gymnast.   
Maybe he was playing pretend, trying to play into Nagito's fantasies with ultimate actor.   
"... Are you okay?" Komaeda said, softly, and Izuru's gaze softened as well, his hands moving up to hold Nagito's gently instead of pinning them.  
"... I don't know," he hums in response.  
It's a strange thing to hear from Izuru, he knows a lot about most of everything.  
Unfortunately, he is clueless with emotions.  
"You can stop if you want," Komaeda reassures, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."  
"I want you to be happy," he answered, plainly.  
It makes Nagito's heart hurt. No one has ever really said that before, or even taken his happiness into consideration. It has always been "well, Komaeda is going to die anyways."  
The sentence only makes him miss Hinata more.  
"Let me rephrase that," the darker one started, shifting his position from on top of Komaeda, leaning down towards his ear.  
"I want to show you how much I love you."  
The words fall out naturally, and Nagito holds back an insult to himself.  
He really didn't deserve such love.  
"Please, don't hurt yourself for my sake," Nagito managed to choke out between holding back sobs.  
Izuru sits up, letting go of his partners hands and allowing him to sit up as well and throw his arms around the smaller one.  
Komaeda buries his head into Izuru's chest as the other rocks him softly, murmuring apologies.  
Nagito even has the ultimate hope, one who possesses every talent, guessing at what he wants.   
It's a little depressing.  
Maybe even more depressing that the other would even consider throwing himself in danger for the sake of Komaeda's happiness.  
Depressing that Komaeda is thinking about someone else while Izuru tries to make him feel better.  
"I am sorry, I'm no good with social skills. I cannot make you feel better," Izuru states softly, carding his fingers through the other's hair, "... Maybe I should just leave you alone, would that make you feel better?"  
"No!" Nagito cried out, holding onto Izuru tighter, handfuls of white fabric clenched in his hands, "Please don't go, you're all I have left..."  
There's a moment of silence, Izuru trying to choose his words carefully before he responds.  
"Okay, I will not leave. Please tell me if there is anything I can do for you. I can be whatever you need from me. I do not want to see you in pain any longer."  
Komaeda sniffles, nuzzling Izuru's chest as he relaxes once again.  
In some sad way, Izuru is all Nagito has left of Hajime.  
Not that Izuru is bad, or that Nagito does not appreciate him, but...  
A part of him is wishing this moment was with Hajime instead.

**Author's Note:**

> "It was hard to feel them through the bandages." - Komaeda had recently self harmed in a fit of despair, explained in Distance  
"In some sad way, Izuru is all Nagito has left of Hajime." - Maybe it's easy to assume, but Komaeda knew Hajime pre despair, and was a contributing reason as to why Hajime took part in the Kamukura Project.


End file.
